The invention relates to a spatial logical toy having a total of eighteen toy elements which form a regular or an irregular spatial body, preferably an oblong body, in the assembled state.
Spatial logical toys are well known, such as that described in the HU-PS No. 170 062 of the same applicant, which relates to a spatial logical toy consisting of twenty-seven solids which form a cube in the assembled state. The toy elements, in the shape of small cubes, may be turned along the spatial axes of the cube by means of connecting elements arranged in the geometric center of the large cube. The surfaces of the small cubes forming each surface of the large cube are colored or carry numbers, figures or any other symbols which can be assembled into the predetermined logical order of sequence by simultaneously rotating the nine toy elements forming the surfaces of the "large cube".